


【TV路康】深水炸弹

by 999sj



Category: Constantine (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/999sj/pseuds/999sj
Summary: Constantine在哥谭的小旅行中不慎吸了那么一点疯笑气，但他对自己正常这件事深信不疑，但回去之后显然脱离了他的掌控。Lucifer在监狱里找到了一塌糊涂的Constantine，把对方带进lux的二楼时，整个交易变得不可控制起来。
Relationships: John Constantine/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Kudos: 13





	【TV路康】深水炸弹

采用美剧哥谭疯笑气设定

私设众多

疯康警告

ooc预告

“Bollocks！”

他就不应该答应来掺和这件事，但没办法，也怪Constantine点背，一个月前忽悠了两只恶魔给他当了免费苦力，没想到两只恶魔事后清醒叫了一打恶魔来打击报复，等他忙完这堆破事之后才发现扎坦娜半个月前发来的求助，他估摸着对方可能已经解决但又觉得能让扎坦娜求助的事情不多，又担心对方应付不来，回了讯息，对方一天没有回复。

冒着风险去了哥谭，发现事情已经解决了。

Constantine并不怎么讨人喜欢，但恰巧魔法侧没什么事端，而他的屁股后面罕见的没有什么要起火的债务，好死不死的，新开的酒吧举行打折活动，价格低廉的同时又吸引了不少俊男靓女。

总之，他进了这家酒吧，打算多待那么一小会的时间，离开的计划大约是明天中午之前。

一杯酒还没喝几口，搭讪计划也没来得及执行，当毒气爆开的时候他甚至和其他人一样都没来得及反应，等到捂住口鼻的时候他的鼻腔已经满是令人作呕的刺激味道。

“Bollocks！”他失去意识的前一秒，他想，我就不应该答应来掺和这件事。

大概是之前因施法需要吃进去的东西发生了中和反应，也可能是受到的诅咒巫术什么的扰乱了原本的效应，Constantine很快清醒过来，他看了看四周失去理智并且明显换了打扮的众人，觉得此地实在是不宜久留。

他用在恶魔或者其他非人类手上锻炼出来的经验飞快离开现场，并对自己正常这件事深信不疑。

Constantine的生活同往常一样，在属于自己的那一套破事里焦头烂额投机取巧，直到有一天老伙计Chas在一分钟之内通过后视镜看了Constantine不下三回。

在Constantine夹杂着打趣抱怨的询问中Chas委婉的提示对方是不是需要走出去锻炼一下身体顺便晒晒太阳，毕竟对方的肤色看起来就像是闷在房间里过了小半年的不见光的吸血鬼生活。

这一声问句犹如石子打破平静水面，Constantine直视镜子终于发现自己的皮肤像是褪色的模糊画布。

“……这下事情大发了。”Constantine摸摸自己的口袋，里面除了香烟和打火机之外空无一物，手机并不在自己身上的Constantine把目光投向chas，chas摊摊手表示我不会干帮你拿手机这种活计，这是另外的价钱。

Constantine当即要求chas返回磨坊，chas执行，毕竟对方这种突发奇想也不是一次两次了。

车门哐当一声正在驾驶的chas猛地回头，发现后排座位空空如也，康斯坦丁不知所踪。

Chas:……？

chas飞快开门下车，前后眺望半晌，才接受了Constantine在他眼皮子底下消失的事实。

操！

Constantine面前的景物开始模糊，脑袋眩晕的同时面前开始出现幻觉，此刻他终于明白了那个穿着基佬紫西服的家伙为什么没有超能力不懂魔法却能稳坐蝙蝠侠宿敌的宝座。

但Constantine身边可没有一个超人。

zed去清修锻炼能力，由于帕祖祖那件事让他用光了手头上能召唤恶魔的东西，他不指望chas能找到他，与其说是不指望倒不如说是不希望，chas即使是给他当当司机的危险程度就足够高，要是把他再拉进这些事情里就更糟，别说现在这样，就算是恢复一开始的47条命都不够玩上几个回合。

刚刚在车里他突然想要掐住chas的脖子，这个莫名其妙的小念头在脑海中迅速生根发芽，然后他见鬼的跳了车，妈的，他都搞不清自己为什么要跳车，明明有更合适的解决方法的，但是该死的，他就是跳下来了。

慢慢的，他感知到了自己的情绪管理有些不对，现在活像是几年前的自己瘫在架子鼓上给自己灌了一大瓶掺了料的高浓度劣质酒。

兴奋难以抑制，他总想着找些发泄途径，他扶住了墙，身体抖得厉害，嘴角上扬并且收不回去，他都不知道自己这幅形象到底是滑稽还是令人恐惧。

老天，他真希望来面镜子让自己整理一下，最起码看着镜子里的自己总比目光不受控制的瞟向行人的脖子要好。

Constantine半跪了下去，在地面着地的右膝磕在地上，石子尖扎进肉里的疼痛让他的意识清醒一瞬间之后更加混沌，Constantine的肩膀被人捏住，对方摆明了不怀好意。

那家伙揪起Constantine脏金色的头发，像是见到新奇事物一般仔细打量。

“John Constantine……”

“ ……快……走。”Constantine发音艰难，鬼知道对方又是自己的哪个仇家，但很明显的，现在不是一个用来复仇或者是和解的好时候。

对方明显不那么想，他捏起Constantine的下巴，从口袋中掏出刀来。

chas此刻担心的要死，无论多少次他都不会习惯找到一个半死不活的John。

但这事明显的超出了他所能帮忙的范畴，但万幸的是，Constantine出门的时候并没有拿他的手机，也没有什么密码。

chas庆幸的心情堪堪保留到看到联系人名单，全是昵称和外号的名单和密码没什么两样，看起来甚至比玛雅文字还要难上几分，他不抱希望的察看了紧急联系人，对方一个平平无奇的L在一堆花哨备注的昵称中格格不入。

对于驱魔人的紧急联系人不是自己这件事chas要求保留态度，此刻不管这个是lover还是loser都无所谓最重要的还是希望对方有些本事能担起紧急联系人的地位。

“Johnny！”听着对方是个不靠谱的男人。

“我现在正和警探调查案子。”收回前言，或许这个家伙有那么一点靠谱。

“呃……你好？”chas开口回应。

Constantine跨坐在那个倒霉蛋身上，手中的刀刃一下又一下的扎进对方的眼球里，他知道这样做不对，但他就是控制不住，有些被满足的平静，对方的脸已经没法看了，于是他开始转移阵地，对着这个家伙的胸口一通乱扎，身下的人渐渐没了生息，Constantine看着对方，心情愉悦。

他伸了个懒腰，满足的站起身，衣服被血迹染的斑驳。

即使心中尖叫着这样不对，但是这并不妨碍他步伐轻松。

三十多岁的Constantine在大街上蹦蹦跳跳，兴致起来甚至会转一个圈，但由于身上的血迹和滴血滴的刀，没人敢嘲笑他，这就由一个单纯的神经病变成了一个神经兮兮的变态杀人魔。

但由于那副良好的皮相，人们起先认为这是什么街头行为艺术，但靠近之后的血腥味直充脑门，John的犯罪之路因为一通911中道塌陷，被押上警车之后笑的肆意又开心。

简直可以当成噪声污染

但以这现在的情况，把Constantine扔进地狱都确定不了是什么场面，更别说是人类的监狱，魔法外加笑气加持，简直就像是狼入羊群，估计场面好看不到哪去。

Constantine一本正经的告诉警察自己不能进监狱，不然下场严重。

“是对你来说。”对方冷笑一声，用警棍敲敲桌子让Constantine最好配合一点，少做一些无用功。

Constantine在闷了两天独自变态，裁决结果下来之后直达监狱。

一个晚上后，监狱的人少了一打，Constantine刑期直升正无穷。

但现在的Constantine已经不在乎了，靠着那些魔法他照样可以活的很好，魔法需要代价，但对付监狱的家伙不需要多么昂贵的黑魔法就能搞定，比起魔法，Constantine觉得那更像是一种小把戏。

有香烟，有性，有乐子，但是该死的就是欠缺了人类愿意花费无数时间争取的一项——自由。

他不在乎这所监狱会不会沦为第二所艰狱，也不在乎他攥在手里的灵魂丝线有多脆弱，他在乎的是最终的结果，最后的赢家是不是自己。

被找事是必然的，只不过从光明正大的零散人物变成了肮脏隐秘的组织攻击。

Lucifer找到对方的时候，Constantine正在背对着他站立，面前的家伙们口吐白沫或者鲜血，活脱脱一副中了降头的模样。

“Johnny？”Lucifer喊了他一声，语气里掺杂着一点不确定，对方的灵魂闻起来和平日里不太一样。

Constantine慢慢的扭过头来，嘴角夸张上扬。

“HAHA！”

路西法承认，他的确有些惊讶，也可以说是非常的惊讶。

“L——u——c——y——”音调被特意拉长在舌尖划过后打着弯的飘进了魔鬼的耳朵。

他步伐欢快的踏着节奏飘到Lucifer身边，伸出手亲昵地搂住了Lucifer的脖子。

Lucifer顺着他的力道微微弯下身子，低头埋在Constantine颈窝处嗅了嗅，有些不满地摇了摇头。

“这些小玩意让你的灵魂变得廉价了。”Lucifer伸出手指描绘了一遍Constantine嘴角的弧度:“人类的玩意总会让我为之赞叹。”

Constantine凑过来开始舔咬Lucifer的耳朵，舔是真的，咬也是，下嘴毫不留情，要是Chloe在这里或者在不安全范围之内，Lucifer的耳朵估计会被直接咬穿。

Constantine上瘾了一样，开始换着地方咬，Lucifer发现了这点，揪着对方一头乱毛强迫对方直视着他。

“看着我，Johnny。”Lucifer冲着他眨了眨眼:“What is your desire？”

“……血。”Constantine嘟囔:“Lucy，我想要你……的血。”

Lucifer了然的哦了一声，拿腔捏调的。

恶魔血那一套，看来他的Johnny boy有些上瘾。

恶魔假装为难:“我对你一向偏爱，但是，Johnny，我亲爱的Johnny boy，我不做亏本的买卖，你这样可不像是能支付给我什么。”

恶魔原本认为Constantine会为了自己的小命着想放弃抵抗进一步拉价，但他没料到Constantine比他估算的要疯不少。

“那真是抱歉。”Constantine语气愉悦，说到抱歉时甚至爆发出一阵短促的笑，他退开几步，咬破自己的手指后点到地上。

鲜红的法阵迅速填充自我完善，将Lucifer包围起来。

Lucifer看了看远处的血液提供中心，不知是死是活罗列起来的尸体正在源源不断的向图案输送着血液，Lucifer估计自己一时半会还真走不了。

Constantine面上满是赞叹和痴迷，疯笑气让他的欲望与情绪外露，毫不遮掩的暴露出来。

“这是专门为你准备的，Lucy。”Constantine语气愉悦，目光带着暧昧把Lucifer从头看到尾。

“你这么确定我会来这里？”Lucifer不相信这也在Constantine的算计之中。

“我只不过是准备的比常人多一点。”Constantine指了指左边说:“这是给天使准备的。”他又指了指后边:“那是给恶魔的。”

“而你不一样，晨星，你不属于他们任何一个，你是独一无二的。”

“……”

Lucifer的气消了大半。

Constantine依旧在直勾勾的看着他，盯着他未扣合首颗纽扣的衬衫下裸露的皮肤。

Lucifer太过熟悉这种神色了，他抱着手臂，居高临下的看着他，目光有点冷淡，又有些无趣。

Lucifer又解开了一颗扣子，Constantine一顿，看起来更加躁动。

Lucifer本就有着该死的魅力天赋，现在他刻意引诱，对这个状态的John来说，几乎是致命的。

Lucifer满意的看着Constantine扑到他的怀里。

“我想要你，晨星。”Constantine凑过去吻他，从下巴吻到唇边，被Lucifer按住后脑加深这个带着试探的亲吻。

Constantine被放开的时候眼睛有些失焦，看上去不太清醒，但这不妨碍他跪下去，把头埋进堕天使的胯间。

Lucifer看着对方把自己的阴茎含进嘴里，Constantine自下而上的看着他，两个人对视，Lucifer叹了口气，用手抚上Constantine的头顶，Constantine开始埋头吞咽起来。

Lucifer看着和往日大相径庭的驱魔人，感受着他的舌尖唇齿，感受着John是如何努力的抑制自己的干呕欲望，是如何一下又一下的将他的阴茎吞咽到深处。

这样站着过于考验他的意志力了，但恶魔本身就是靠欲望驱动的，他随手指了指，其中一具死尸猛地站起，踉跄着到不远处拖过来一把椅子，鉴于具尸体也是原料供应地之一，椅子被拖过来的时候难免染上血迹，Lucifer在涉及到性这一方面的时候，他的底线就低得多了，这些血迹对他来说实在算不上什么。

法阵的其中一个关键字符——说真的，要是细心算过来每一个都算是关键字符，但相比起来以诺语的Samael*来说就不算是什么了——已经被驱魔人的膝盖蹭到模糊，对于Lucifer的禁锢大打折扣，但他没有挣脱，而是放松的仰靠进椅子里，看着他的Johnny boy是如何一步步地献祭自己。

Constantine上不了天堂，Lucifer也不在地狱，他们两个注定要在人间纠缠不短的时间。

两个人沉默着，各怀鬼胎，呻吟与粗喘混着水声在满是血腥味的房间里无限放大。

Constantine咽下去后冲着Lucifer得意的笑，Lucifer伸出手指抿去了对方嘴边的液体。

“你要把自己递到我手上吗？”Lucifer看Constantine汗湿的脸，把手指上的东西重新送回驱魔人的嘴里。

“我只能被我自己攥住。”Constantine说，他紧接着起身搂住Lucifer，牙齿依旧在Lucifer的动脉附近磨蹭着。

他问：“你要把我接走吗。”他凑得更紧，尽可能地将两人的身体贴合，距离足够让Lucifer感受到自己的勃起。

“把我接去lux吧。”Constantine直起身子，小口的吻着Lucifer的头顶：“我保证我会……”

Lucifer的手缓慢的攀上对方的性器，手指用了几成力气缓慢按压，Constantine没了下文，弓起身子喘息起来，时不时的呻吟几声。

只要Constantine愿意，他可以比任何人都要放荡，但是对面的家伙是他妈的Lucifer，他深知对方的脾性，也深知什么叫做过犹不及。

Lucifer最后把Constantine提去了lux二楼，至于他俩离开后的监狱乱成什么样，这不是他俩需要考虑的事。

Constantine被摁进浴缸里，身上凝固的血迹在水里晕染开来，Lucifer把被同样沾染的一塌糊涂的西装随手扔到角落，一起跨进浴缸里。

魔鬼的诱惑向来不是一次性的，他不会满足一次之后就会彻底消失，而是像走楼梯一样，看着你的欲望一步一步的向上涨，等到你走上顶楼的时候，一回头，发现所有的退路悄无声息的崩塌了，要么跳下去摔死，要么就在魔鬼的玩弄中生不如死。

跳下去摔死这种自杀的行为是一种罪，Constantine上天堂的路子本就困难重重，比起招来一票否决，他宁愿在塔尖上和恶魔周旋。

两个人接着吻，Lucifer在给他扩张，三指的时候，Constantine挣脱了Lucifer充满控制的怀抱，扶着Lucifer的肩膀慢慢的坐了下去。

被中途打断的扩张并没有很好的作用，但聊胜于无，Constantine皱着眉感受着被入侵时的痛感，表情夹杂在满足和痛苦之间。

Lucifer挺胯，痛感在一瞬间让Constantine软了腰，他闷哼一声，把额头贴上Lucifer的颈部，Lucifer心情极好的听着Constantine小口抽着气。

Lucifer捞过自己常用来割翅膀的那一把刀刃*，刀尖抵上Constantine的后颈顺着脊柱一路下滑到尾骨，又轻快的原路返回，Constantine颤栗着，Lucifer看到他那副样子，看在John总体来说还算乖巧的份上决定让他少受那么一点苦。

也就那么一丁点。

Lucifer的手在Constantine的后颈上按着，把驱魔人锁进怀里，固定着他的力气大的不能挣脱。

“放松。”Lucifer在他耳边声音低哑：“你需要放松。”

下一秒，刀尖狠狠地刺进Constantine背部的皮肉，像是刚刚预演的那样，这条划痕穿整个后背。

Constantine挣扎起来，Lucifer放在对方后颈上的手再度加力，微微弯曲带着一些威胁。

“我说了，你需要放松。”

又是狠狠地一划，一个巨大的逆十字架展示在Constantine的后背上。

Constantine疼得窒息，灵魂和肉体的双份疼痛让他连呼吸都放慢了几分，Lucifer手下还是留了情的，最起码没画那个该死的逆五芒星。

他听到金属摔在玻璃上的声音，然后感受到Lucifer的手抚摸着这两道划痕

但是见鬼的，Constantine无法否认的是，他比之前更加兴奋，Lucifer把Constantine轻轻地沉进水里，随后扯着Constantine的头发让两人视线相对，Constantine还没缓解过来，眼神有些涣散，Lucifer看着他，问：“Johnny，你的欲望是什么来着？”

Constantine冲着他咧出一个笑容，大量的出血让他看起来疲惫极了。

伤口泡在水里并不利于伤口凝固，现在浴缸里的水完全被染红了，衬着Constantine像是白颜料一样的肤色更加苍白。

Lucifer看着Constantine的生命体征逐渐减弱，他松开扶着对方身体的手，看着对方缓缓地向后仰去，水面逐渐漫过对方的躯体。

Lucifer重新拿过刀，刺破自己的手指后，重新捞起快被折腾死的驱魔人，把滴着血的食指塞进对方嘴里。

他听到John的心脏声缓缓恢复，过了一会后，Lucifer感受到对方的舌尖舔过伤口。

Constantine伸手去抢夺能够划伤Lucifer的那把刀，Lucifer逗弄了对方一会后把刀交了出去，任由对方拿着这把刀在他脖颈处比比划划。

Constantine像是找准了位置一样刺了下去，倒是没有扎进大动脉。

血液顺着Lucifer的胸膛流下来，同样被稀释在浴缸里，Lucifer的鲜血对Constantine来说有着极大的诱惑力，他觉得自己现在正泡在奶油里，鼻腔里全是甜腻的气息。

Constantine吻上Lucifer的伤口，咬着伤口的边缘轻轻撕扯。

Lucifer是他的香烟，是他的性，是他的乐子，是他戒不了的瘾。

随着血液的饮入，Constantine的肤色也在回归正常，但是速度过于缓慢。

Constantine的性器也在缓缓变硬，他晃动着身子，性器戳刺在Lucifer的小腹上寻找慰藉。

Lucifer伸出手圈住了Constantine的性器，手指在上面滑动，Constantine挺着胯配合着对方的动作。

Lucifer希望对方能够动动身子，给他几个深蹲，简单的晃腰已经不能满足Lucifer了，但驱魔人明显不愿意离开Lucifer的伤口，想要操他还得Lucifer亲自动作。

浴缸中并不适合这个体位的动作，Constantine终于抬起头，捏着Lucifer的肩膀给了他一个吻。

两个人的唇齿间全是血腥味，就连呼吸也带着几分。

下一秒，Constantine被摁着后背抵在床上，脸埋进有着Lucifer羽毛的枕头里。

鼻腔间满是独属于Lucifer的味道，他感受着Lucifer的再次进入，感受着Lucifer的阴茎一次又一次的挺入和抽出。

Lucifer按着逆十字架的交叉处，由于Lucifer的血，Constantine背上的伤口已经结了痂又脱落，新生的皮肤呈现着淡淡的粉色。

Constantine的闷哼声在枕头里传来，这个姿势明显的让他不舒服，Lucifer难得心善，顺了他的心意给他调了姿势。

现在Constantine的腰下垫着两个枕头，由背对着被干变成了面对着被干了，Lucifer看着Constantine，看着这个连他都摸不准的人类。

Constantine被折腾到后半夜，Lucifer看着承受不住陷入沉睡的Constantine，感受到他的灵魂回归正常。

Constantine拥有着世界上独一无二的灵魂，他不应该被任何东西沾染——当然，除了Lucifer给予的那些。

正常的John Constantine给他的惊喜就够多了，Lucifer深知过犹不及的道理。

*Samael，原美剧设定属于Lucifer的名字

*地狱特产刀，能够伤到Lucifer（在警探不在身边的时候普通的东西无法对Lucifer造成伤害）这里私设能够划伤人类灵魂。


End file.
